The Snake from two Lions
by Harry Clone
Summary: Okay, this is another shot at a HarryIsASlytherin story. I hope you like it! AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Harry!" Remus pounded on the door, "Turn it down."

Harry barely turned his stereo down, "Better?"

Remus sighed. Harry had been in a foul mood ever since he got back from Hogwarts. Sirius had nearly died in the Department of Mysteries, and though Harry would never admit it, Remus knew that it had scared Harry deeply.

"No it isn't better! Turn the bloody thing down! There's a full moon tomorrow!"

Instantly the music stopped completely. Remus savored the silence before feeling guilty. He shouldn't have reminded Harry what tomorrow was, but the steady beat from Harry's room had shook the house for a week.

"Thank you," Remus said through the door.

Harry didn't reply.

_No matter what he's gone through_, Remus thought, _he's still a teenager at the core._ He felt a stab of pride at this thought, though he couldn't understand why.

xXx

Remus returned to his work shop, where he made blends of the fruits that grew in the greenhouse for tea. It wasn't exactly fun, but it kept Remus from thinking about the full moon.

A slight footstep made Remus swivel around. Sirius stood at the door, reading the Daily Prophet in an uninterested way.

"I see he finally turned that noise off," Sirius said conversationally.

"Yes."

"So… What did you do? Barge into his room and break that thing?"

"No. I told him what tomorrow is," Remus said guiltily, returning to a bowl of oranges he was peeling.

"Ah. Stopped him cold did it?"

"Yes, and now I feel terrible because I made him feel terrible."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, "I don't know why you feel terrible, Moony. He's was out of line."

"But using my…condition to shame him isn't good for anyone."

Sirius sighed and ran his hands through his hair, "I don't understand him, Remus. He looks so much like James…"

"But he isn't. He is Harry."

Sirius growled irritably, "Now you sound like Molly."

"She has a point."

"But James I could understand. Harry can't be that much different."

"But he _is_. James was raised by a loving family and Harry had the Dursleys. James had two best friends and all Harry has is Ginny Weasley. James was a Gryffindor, Harry is a…"

"Slytherin, Moony. I know."

"_The point is,_ that if you continue to measure Harry up to his father, you'll drive the wedge further between you."

"Further? I feel like we're galaxies apart!"

Remus sighed, "He loves you Sirius. He respects you and counts on you and wants you to be a father for him. He doesn't want _me_. He's moody because he feels guilty about putting you in danger."

"I survived."

"Barely. It would have killed him if you hadn't."

Sirius sighed, "You're probably right, Remus."

Remus shrugged, "It isn't that hard to tell."

"It is for me. I can't understand him."

"I taught teenagers. They are much more transparent than one would think."

"So what should I do?"

"Stop telling him about how great James was. It makes all those articles seem worse."

Sirius looked at his paper, "Same thing, by the way, _The spitting image of his father, with his mother's eyes, Harry Potter's resemblance to his parents hurts those who see the way he acts._ It's all rubbish."

"You telling him how great his parents were doesn't help. Especially since he thinks he's a failure already."

"What?"

"To be the son of two great Gryffindors and in Slytherin must be horrible. His house thinks that his family is idiotic, and everyone else thinks he's evil."

xXx

Okay. _Slytherin Potter_ hasn't been going the way I wanted it to. I didn't make the Gryffindors quite as close minded as they would have been, and Ron shouldn't have folded his position so quickly.

So I've started with this concept again. I hope you guys like it.

Reviews appreciated! HC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling, and feeling horrible for having forgotten what tomorrow was for Remus. Remus had defended Harry against Sirius since he's come to live with them both.

And he'd been a git, without thinking about the werewolf.

Harry wanted to go and apologize, but he didn't want to face his Godfather.

He rubbed his temples and stood. He would apologize anyway.

xXx

The climb down the circular stairs seemed far longer than possible. Harry tried the used the time to come up with something to say, but the portraits that lined the staircase kept him from concentrating. Most of them were of people about to die. Not exactly mood-setting decor. But Sirius's relatives weren't exactly "happy people."

Harry stopped at the door of the kitchen, breathing steadily and working himself up to open the door. This would be his first actual contact with his guardians since Christmas holidays, and even then it was only pleasantries.

Harry reached out and grabbed the doorknob, slowly turning it and pushing.

"Harry?"

Harry jumped slightly, but hid his surprise as he turned to see Remus behind him, "Um…hello, Remus."

"Hello. Is there something I can do for you? Are you hungry?"

"No…um…Ijustwantedtoapologizefordisturbingyou," he slipped around Remus and flew up the stairs, red with embarrassment.

Remus stared after him, "Apology excepted," he said quietly to the empty hallway.

xXx

"I don't know what to do about him, Minerva," Remus admitted, staring at his cup of tea. They were sitting at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. An Order meeting had just concluded.

"Who do you mean, Remus; Harry or Sirius?"

Remus smiled tiredly, "Both."

McGonnagall thought a moment, "I don't believe there is anything to do with Sirius; he is a grown man, and set in his ways."

Remus gave an affirming nod.

"And Harry is a teenager. If you try to do anything about him, he will dig in his heels and fight. He is far more like his parents than he would believe. I suggest telling him so immediately."

"We've tried that, but it just sends him into a rage and we're lucky if nothing explodes."

McGonnagall looked her old pupil in the eye, "Harry Potter was not raised in a caring environment. It is unlikely that he had tantrums of any sort with those," she sniffed, "_relatives_ of his. He is merely trying to work out what is and isn't allowed. Start by giving him physical contact. He'll pull away at first, but he may soon begin to calm down if he knows how much he matters to you. He may even benefit from spending time here."

Remus nearly choked on his tea, "Here? Why?"

McGonnagall smiled thinly, "I was not a Slytherin, Remus, but I believe that they are only slightly less hostile to their own as they are to the other Houses. Spending time in a friendly environment with other teenagers may let him open up and talk to you… Or Sirius."

xXx

Several floors above them, the teenagers in question were trying to hear something of interest.

"We can't have that bloody Slytherin hanging around here!"

"Ron! Shut up! You'll wake the portraits," Hermione scolded him.

"We agree," the twins said in unison.

"A Slytherin around here…" Fred began.

"…would make this place even worse," George finished.

"He's got more right to be here than any of us," Ginny said fiercely, "Sirius _is_ his guardian."

"Oh, I forgot," Ron said dreamily, "You've got a crush on him," he spat on the floor, "Horrid little son of a…"

"Watch it Ron," a voice said from behind him, "Lily Potter was my friend."

Ron turned red, "Sirius…I…I'm sorry."

"Hmm. I would thank you to keep your poor opinion of my Godson to yourself while you reside within my house," he turned and walked down the hall, disappearing into Buckbeak's old room.

"Way to go Ron," Ginny said.

"Yes. Really smooth," Hermione mocked.

"Shut up," Ron said, irritated.

xXx

The next day was the full moon.

Sirius knocked on Harry's door, "Could I talk to you a minute, Harry?"

Harry opened the door and leaned on the frame, "Yes?"

Sirius sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "We've got a problem with Remus's transformation."

Harry stood a little straighter, "Is there something I can do to help?"

"Well…not as such, but…"

"Spit it out Sirius. I'm sure it can't be that bad. It's not as if I have to stay at Grimmauld… Oh God, I have to stay at Grimmauld Place, don't I?"

"Um, well…yeah."

Harry nodded, "Greeeeaaaaatttt. As long as it's important… It is important, right?"

"Yes. We haven't gotten the wards on the house werewolf-proof yet."

Harry sighed, "I'll start packing."

xXx

What do you guys think? Are they acting the way they should? HC


	3. Chapter 3

"You must be Harry. Remus talks about you all the time."

Harry smiled, "Not much good, I'll tell you that."

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Of course it's mostly good. I'll show you your room," she leads him down the hall way.

Harry looked about him as he walked. He had never lived here, but only visited once or twice. This would be the first time without Remus or Sirius. The portraits on the wall and the heads of old house elves were seriously creepy, but that was to be expected. The Blacks were never welcoming in their decor choices.

Mrs. Weasley stopped at a door, "I'm afraid you'll have to share with my son Ron," her tone was apologetic, "All the other rooms are full."

Harry swallowed, "I'm sure it will be fine Mrs. Weasley. Thank you," he slipped his trunk inside the door and followed.

Mrs. Weasley smiled sadly, "So polite. He looks so much like James. And it almost broke my heart to see Lily's eyes again."

xXx

Harry dropped his trunk at the foot of the extra bed and flopped down on it. He sighed and closed his eyes. His journey on the Knight Bus had shattered his nerves and made him feel extremely tired.

A voice drifted in from the hall, "I hope that _Slytherin_ isn't going to be sharing my room," this was Ron Weasley, another of Harry's failing attempts at a friend.

"Don't be such a pig, Ron. It isn't like he _wanted_ to be a Slytherin," Hermione Granger. Wrong as she rarely was in class. Well, not wrong as such, but not off target completely. Harry had told the hat he really didn't care for Gryffindor.

"It isn't supposed to matter Ron. You heard what the Hat said," Ginny Weasley. Harry's only real friend. She could only be speaking about the Sorting Hat, whose dire warning had often replayed in Harry's head.

"That thing must be losing it. Spending all year long on a shelf can't be good for it. Like the Slytherins would ever start being friendly with us." Ron said.

Ginny spoke up, "Harry isn't a thing like that, and you know it. He's never been anything but polite, even to you."

"What's wrong with me?" Ron demanded hotly.

"Only that you insult him or curse him every time you pass in the hallway. He doesn't even tell Snape about it. You would be in detention for _years_ if Snape found out you were cursing his Seeker."

Ron grunted.

Harry rolled over and slept.

xXx

Harry woke as a weight settled at the foot of his bed, "What?"

"Hello, Harry, and welcome to the currently Weasley infested number twelve Grimmauld Place, which quite possibly will belong to you someday."

"Hi, Ginny. How come you're so…buoyant?"

"Ooh, is that a new word?"

"I have a day calendar."

"I see. Mum says it's time for dinner. How does that sound?"

"It sounds awkward and uncomfortable. Being threatened by all of your brothers isn't exactly my definition of a good time. I don't need to eat."

"Oh, c'mon. It won't be all my brothers. Charlie and Percy aren't here."

"And that makes it so much better. Need me to bring anything?"

"Well, Mr. Sarcastic, you can sit up here, wait until my git of a brother-"

"Which one?" Harry quipped.

Ginny ignored him, "--comes up to his room. Then you two can argue about everything, before he passes out. And later you can walk through the creepy hallway and down to the kitchen, which is in the basement, PS, only to find that there is no food left."

"Hmm. What's my other option again?"

"Eat dinner and pass out at roughly the same that Ron does."

Harry smiled, "God, I have missed you."

Ginny pulled him to his feet, "Back at you, Harry."

xXx

Ginny had been right about her brothers. Sort of. Ron, Fred and George took turns sending him dirty looks, but Bill, the one Harry had really been worried about, seemed fine with Harry's presence. A little surprised when Ginny had sat with Harry away from everyone else, but fine nonetheless.

It was only after dinner, though, that Harry encountered any real problems. Ginny had talked him into a chess game in the living room. They were fairly evenly matched for most of the game, but Harry soon won.

"You've been playing with me, haven't you?" Ginny asked, eyeing his checkmate glumly.

"A little, yes. But you did very well."

"You held yourself back! You probably could have won in a few moves."

"Four moves."

"Really? I find that hard to believe," Ron had entered the room. He stood near the doorway, arms crossed, and staring at Harry with untrusting eyes.

"I'm not really much of a betting man. What stakes do you have in mind?"

"If I win, you stay away from my sister."

Ginny objected, "Ron! You can't tell me who I can associate with!"

"Stay out of this, Ginny."

"Fine. If you win, and you won't, I'll stop talking to your sister. But if I win, you'll leave us alone."

Ron cracked his knuckles, "Fine."

"Reset," Harry ordered the pieces. They moved slowly back to their assigned places.

"I'll be black."

"Fine," Harry sat, "Pawn E4," the pawn in front of Harry's king marched forward.

"Pawn E5," the pawn in front of Ron's queen trudged forward, grumbling.

"Bishop c4."

"Pawn H6."

"Queen h5."

"Pawn A5."

Queen f7, checkmate."

Ron eyed the board in surprise, and then stood and left the room.

"I win."

"Yes you did."

xXx

For those of you who can't read chess, this is the website I got it from: http/ made Ron a worse chess player than he is, but I'll just say that he didn't know the trick because it was done by a Muggle.


End file.
